When handling heavy load stream-type packet data such as audio and video, there is sometimes a gateway installed in the system dedicated for processing stream-type packet data.
In such a case, processing stream-type packet data for the system entirely at the gateway may reduce the processing load of other devices; however, a new problem arises in which it sets a limit to the maximum traffic load that a gateway can process.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for servers to monitor their processing loads themselves and to distribute the load to other servers when it exceeds a threshold.